How Did it Come to This?
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Fed up with work, Yuri runs off for a day of rest. He ponders the people in charge before his coming, and what they were like before he knew them.
1. Gwendal and Anissina

**Um, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh?**

_asdf-thoughts/past _

* * *

Yuri sat in his study, staring at the large stacks of paper heaped over the mahogany wood. Wolfram sat at the table, holding Nicola's daughter, Allie, in his lap while helping Greta read one of Anissina's stories. 

Yuri sighed. He had been here officially for three months. He had made his decision on his sixteenth birthday, as per tradition, to stay in Shin Makoku. He was pretty excited when he transformed permanently. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail; letting only a few stray hairs obstruct his view. Three days straight he had been sitting here, trying to finish all this paperwork.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed, throwing his quill to the floor and jumping up from his chair. "Day in and day out all I have is paperwork!" He stood and began to march away.

Wolfram quickly handed Allie to Greta and grabbed Yuri's arm.

"Yuri, you can't just walk out on all your paperwork! You're the Demon King, what will your subjects think if their king shirks on his duties just because he's a wimp?"

Yuri turned his steely eyes towards his 'fiancé,' and glared. "Wolfram, if I keep doing that paperwork I'm going to go insane. What good will I be to my _subjects_ if my brain melts and starts to drip out of my ear?"

"Yuri, that was a completely ridiculous, and disgusting, scenario. It's your responsibility to finish that paperwork! Gwendal never had any trouble completing his duties. If he can do it, so can you."

Yuri, ignoring the sting he felt at those words, turned to walk away. He exited the room, leaving a shouting Wolfram in the study with the two kids. He walked down the hall, taking the path leading to the central garden. A few soldiers passed by, all saluting him. He nodded in recognition, determined not to have his quest hindered.

_Ah, at last! The gardens should give me peace, at least for a little while. _He walked towards the fountain, and noticed someone sitting on the edge and reading. He smiled when he realized who it was.

"Conrad!" He hurried over to his godfather, glad he would finally get to talk to the man who had been absent more and more.

Conrad turned in his direction, smiling when he saw Yuri. The king stood in front of him, breathing heavier for the running. He nodded towards him. "Your Majesty."

Yuri looked at Conrad, an irritated expression on his face. "Conrad, how many times have I told you: you're my godfather, don't call me 'majesty.'"

Conrad shook his head, a chuckle escaping him. "I'm sorry, Yuri. I guess I just keep forgetting."

Yuri stood up, collected once again. "So Conrad, where have you been the last couple months?"

Conrad smiled as his eyes became distant. "Oh, around."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk dragged across his face. "Oh? Around, you say. Around with…a girl?"

Conrad's eyes widened slightly before she chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess you could say that. However, that's of no importance. I haven't spoken to you much since your birthday; how are you faring with your new duties?"

Yuri sighed. "To be honest, Conrad, I really need a break. Can you make Günter leave me alone for a few days?"

Conrad laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Yuri, but you chose to live this way of life. However, I can get you out of it for today at least. Follow me."

Conrad stood up and began to walk away, leaving Yuri behind. He blinked before rushing to catch up with Conrad's long strides; long legs or not the man still towered over him. He followed Conrad towards the stables, inquiring the whole way where they were going.

They saddled their horses and began to ride. Yuri suddenly noticed Conrad's intentions. His suspicions were confirmed as the baseball field came into view.

The two men dismounted and tied their horses to the post outside the field's boundary. Yuri raced to the equipment box and pulled out two gloves and a ball. He turned to Conrad, grinning.

---

The sun was setting when they finally decided they had been playing long enough. Walking to the grass, Yuri laid out, letting the quiet peace descend on him. He heard Conrad lie next to him and opened his eyes. The last few days caught up to him again. No matter how hard he tried, there was just too much to do. How was he expected to do it all alone? Wolfram's taunts surfaced in his mind, throwing his confidence in himself out the window. _"Gwendal never had any trouble completing his duties. If he can do it, so can you."_

"Conrad?"

"Hm?"

"How did Gwendal handle everything by himself? I mean, he essentially ran the kingdom before I chose to stay."

"You've met him. He just does structure well."

"Yeah, but doesn't he ever have fun?"

"Not really. You see, when he was younger…"

"_Gwendal! Come back!" _

_A black haired boy ran down the hall, his hair stinging as it whipped his face. Sweat was beginning to run down his face. The shorter pink-haired girl had been chasing him for nearly fifteen minutes now. He spotted a crack in the wall and ducked in. He held his breath until a pink and red blur went by. He released a relieved sigh and slid from his sanctuary. _

_He ran down the hall, opposite direction of the pink blur of course. He skidded around a corner, only to be knocked down by a solid object in his path. He groaned, raising a hand to rub his head where he had hit it. He looked up and his eyes widened. He quickly stumbled up, standing straight before the man in front of him._

"_Gwendal, why are you not with your tutor?"_

"_Father…I…"_

"_You were to be studying until mid-afternoon, it is barely midday."_

"_I know, Father. I was just…Anissina-"_

"_Do not blame others for your failings, Gwendal. Anissina von Karbelnikoff is not responsible for your actions. Return to your tutor." _

"_Yes, Father." Gwendal bowed his head, waiting until his father had walked away to raise himself up. He turned to watch him walk away, lowering his eyes once he rounded the corner. Many told him he was his father's mirror image. Like him in every aspect save age. _

"_Master Gwendal!"_

_Gwendal turned to his tutor, eying him before walking to the small room he was to be locked away in with his books. _

You are responsible for your own actions.

_---_

_Gwendal groaned as a weight repeatedly jumped on the bed. He pulled the blankets over his head, holding them tightly around him._

"_Gwendal! It's time to get up!"_

_He threw the blankets off him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to clear his bleary vision. _

"_Anissina, it's not sunup yet. Go back to bed." _

_His pink-haired friend stopped bouncing momentarily to look at him, utterly stunned by his reaction. She then resumed her excited moving. _

"_But Gwendal, today is my birthday! You promised to watch the sunrise with me!"_

_Gwendal groaned, placing his head in his hands. He _had_ promised. Anissina had been interrupting his studies one day, so he promised to do something special for her on her birthday if she would leave. _

"'_Nis, I really need to sleep." _

_The small girl stopped her movements, her eyes widening as they filled with tears. She began to pout and Gwendal knew he had lost. _

_Sighing, he slid out of his bed, pulling on his boots before holding out his hand. "Come on, Anissina. Let's go find a good spot."_

_The younger girl perked up instantly. Bounding off the bed, and snatching his hand. She dragged him out the door, rambling on about the balcony in the high tower. Gwendal just shook his head, smiling as he was pulled along._

Sacrificing yourself for others is the best way to happiness.

_---_

_Gwendal, twelve now, stood in the hall with his mother, father, and the boy he had been so excited to call brother. Only, his brother was not by his mother, nor by his father. Instead, he stood beside a tall brown-haired man. The boy looked nothing like his mother, but he did look like the man he was next to. _

_His father strode out of the hall, calling him to follow. He glanced at his mother, seeking her approval. She nodded, and he turned and followed._

_As they moved from the hall his father began to speak of trust._

"_Women, they're the only things in the demon world even close to being as low as humans. And humans! They will sooner stab you in the back than stand by your side. Remember, Gwendal, to never trust."_

_Gwendal was shocked. Had his father meant that? Surely one is allowed to trust a brother…a father, but instead of asking he just nodded._

"_Yes, Father." _

Trust no one.

_---_

_Gwendal was sitting in his room practicing his secret hobby. One day, Anissina had managed to distract his tutor one day and teach him to knit. He looked down at the puppy he had been working on for nearly a week and frowned. It looked more like a turtle than anything, but he could live with it. He began to work on the tail when his door slammed open. He gasped and looked to the entryway. He gulped at the intimidating sight of his father filling the hole. _

_The large man strode over to his bed, ripping the needles and yarn from his hands. _

"_Wasting time again are we Gwendal? What have I told you about such habits?"_

_Gwendal gulped before reciting his father's opinion._

"_And yet you find it productive to do such things?"_

"_N-no, Father."_

"_Good, then you won't be needing these anymore."_

"_No, Father."_

"_Good boy." The man turned towards the door, "Come, Gwendal. Your mother wishes to speak with you before you begin your lessons again."_

_He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move for fear. He shook it off before racing to catch up with his father._

Never waste time.

_---_

_Gwendal sighed, it was times like these he wished his mother had never been named Demon Queen. For two years his father had hounded him. Glancing over his shoulder at all times to ensure he was learning the paperwork of the trade. He had been deprived of his free time since his father had caught him knitting. His half-brother, Conrad, the half-human, was with their mother now. His second brother was being born while he was stuck with…ink, parchment, and quills. _

_He began reading another document, determined to finish quickly. The door opened and a wicked laughter filled the air. _

_His throat tightened, his breathing stalled, beads of sweat began to roll down his face. There was only one being who would dare enter his study and laugh. He clenched his eyes shut. _Don't look and she'll go away

"_Gwendal!" _

_He groaned, _Great One give me strength_, and looked up; His face completely blank as he looked at his childhood friend._

"_Anissina, what brings you here?" _

"_Well, Gwendal, I have invented a magnificent machine that will complete all your paperwork in a matter of seconds!"_

"_Anissina…I really don't think-" He was cut off as she latched onto his hand, placing a metal glove on it. He opened his mouth to question her but had a metal ring, complete with flashing lights, jammed on top of his head before he could form any words. A wire connected the two contraptions, leading to the large tank she had dragged in behind her._

"_Anissina-"_

"_Not to worry, Gwendal! My amazing 'Magically-Run-Document-Completing-Device,' or MR. DCD for short, will finish your task in no time!" _

_Before Gwendal could argue, Anissina pressed the button. The large tank began vibrating, shaking at the same rate that the lights on his head were flashing. His hand shot across the desk, squirting ink over the document he had been working on. His hand continued to grab clumps of paper, soaking them in ink until he managed to tear the connecting wire from the headband. He panted, glaring at the mess now on his desk. He turned to glare at Anissina, only to find her, and her demon machine, missing from the room. He sighed and surveyed the damage. No doubt he would be there even longer now. He simply set the documents aside and went back to work. _

_Things he had learned from his father: Never complain, and never play before your work is finished. _

_Gwendal let a small smile form as he slid open his desk drawer. He looked down at the knitted kitten Anissina had made him for his tenth birthday. He often wondered why he tolerated her. Then he would remember everything she had helped him through. _

_He looked back up at his desk, and all those thoughts were driven out at the mess she had caused. _Why do I put up with her?

_---_

_Gwendal stood at his father's bedside, irritated that he was stuck inside. He let a smile shine in his eyes, Wolfram had just been given his first play sword and had taken to running about the palace pretending he was in combat. A frown formed, Conrad was the one out there with him. He should be there too, playing with his brother. _

"_Gwendal."_

_He sighed. "Yes, Father?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_You need someone to watch over you, Father. Your illness will end soon." _

_Gwendal did not care to mention that his illness would end with his death. But he was to be there for him until the end, and so, here he was._

"_Bah, leave me. You have work to do. No doubt your mother is with some new man, and that Conrad…he is likely to be playing around."_

He should be, he has a tough decision to make in a few years. It's best he use this time for play.

"_The work can wait, Father."_

_His father's eyes snapped open. Their cold blue set on Gwendal, burning with a deep fire._

"_Work must always come first, Gwendal. Leave."_

_Gwendal simply nodded. He walked to the door, pausing to look back, only for a moment, then continued on his way to his study._

_Three days later they burned his father's body._

Work will always come first.

_---_

_Gwendal stood behind his mother's chair in the General's chamber. He felt numb. They were declaring war. He turned to look at his younger brothers. Both looked back at him, pain reflected in their eyes. He looked to the declaration, a piece of paper with official words, the same kind of document that had ruled his life. He grabbed the paper off the table, his uncle had already signed it. _

"…And that pretty much sums up Gwendal's entire life. When he was a child he was always training to do the work he does now."

Yuri sat, wide eyed, staring at his friend. "So, Gwendal really didn't have a childhood or anything?"

Conrad shook his head sadly, "No, the only times he really had any fun were when Anissina scared away his tutors."

"Yeah, I noticed she came up in the story a lot. Were they good friends then?"

"The best; on the rare occasions when his father left you would never see one without the other."

"Then…why does he constantly avoid her now?"

Conrad laughed, hundreds of memories flashing through his mind. He noticed Yuri giving him a confused look.

"Well, Yuri, how about I tell you a little more about young Anissina?"

_Anissina was standing in her mother's bedchamber. Her father and brother had gone out hunting, leaving her alone with her mother. Her bright blue eyes fell on her mother's stomach. _So my baby brother is in there? What's so special about him?

_Five months her mother had been lying in this bed. The weight of the baby had been too much for the woman. Any day now, the babe would be born. _

"_Anissina."_

_The young girl's head shot up at her mother's frail voice. _

"_Yes, Mommy?"_

"_Sweetheart, I need you to go get a midwife. It's time."_

_Blue eyes widened and pink hair flew around as she nodded her head. She spun around and ran out the room. _

_She returned a few minutes later, midwife in tow. Her mother's screams could be heard down the hall. The elderly woman turned to her._

"_Miss Anissina, I need you to stay out here in the hall while I go in to your mother."_

_Anissina nodded, sniffing. She had started crying as soon as she reached the midwife. She attempted to regain her composure, but found it hard as her mother continued to scream. _

_Three hours she had been listening to her mother wail. She sat in the hall, arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth. _

_The door to the room opened and Anissina jumped up, waiting for the midwife to give her news. The woman's kind face was shadowed by a frown. Anissina glanced to her arms, expecting a bundle holding her brother. Her eyes widened as she recognized the vivid red stain on the midwife's white apron. She turned her terrified eyes to the elderly woman._

"_Where, where's my brother? How is my mommy doing?" _

_The woman's frown deepened and she kneeled so she was eye level with the younger girl. _

"_Miss…your brother caused your mother to bleed. She lost too much blood." _

_Anissina shook her head. "No, my brother wouldn't hurt my mommy. Mommy said she was going to be fine, and that I would finally be an older sister!"_

"_Dear, sometimes these things happen."_

"_NO!"_

_Anissina ran around the midwife, charging into the room. The white linens on the bed were soaked with blood. She timidly approached the bed, quietly calling her mother._

"_Mommy? Are you awake?" _

_She stood at the side of the bed and looked at her mother. A thin sheen of sweat covered her unnaturally pale face. She reached out to take her mother's hand, withdrawing quickly at its icy temperature. She grabbed her shoulder and began to shake her._

"_Mommy?" _

_Her mother would never wake up._

_---_

_Anissina stood in the great hall. Her father was speaking with her brother. She sighed, two years ago her mother had passed in labor, taking her younger brother with her to the grave. Her father had essentially ignored her existence since that day, preferring to devote all his time to raising her brother. _Well, Brother is the one who will have to lead these lands one day._ Taking one last look towards her father, Anissina crept out of the hall. She smiled and began to run. She was to meet the Professor today. _

_She found the secret passage that lead to a room in the dungeon level. She knocked furiously on the door. An explosion, sending thick black smoke leaking under the door, quickly followed a loud crash within the room. Anissina shrieked and jumped away from the door. Loud footsteps in the room closed in on the door. A large man whipped open the door._

"_Ah, young lady Anissina, what brings you down here?" _

_Anissina had to tilt her head back to see the man's face, she smiled at the large goggles covering his eyes and the soot dusting his entire face. _

"_You told me I could come watch you work today." _

"_Eh? Don't you have studying to do?" _

_Anissina shook her head, her hot pink hair whipping behind her._

"_No, Father doesn't make me study." _

"_Oh…well then, come on in. I'm working on a new potion that will give you massive amounts of energy…"_

_Anissina smiled as he continued rambling. She followed him into the room and spent her day exploring his lab._

_---_

_Anissina ran through the halls, her skirt tied to allow the movement. She was told that today she would meet the other nine aristocrat families. She was overjoyed; her father never let her go to these meetings. She rounded the corner, upset that she might be late. Her progress was halted by an obstruction in her way. _

_She groaned as she sat on the ground, holding back her tears. She looked up and gasped. Standing over her was a boy. He looked about her age and was staring at her, his blue eyes widened in horror. He knelt down, examining her._

"_Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I got separated from my family and got lost. I'm supposed to be in the meeting hall." _

_Anissina blinked, nodding. She allowed him to help her up before answering him completely._

"_I'm fine. Honest, thank you for helping me up. I was actually headed to the meeting hall myself. I could lead you there if you'd like."_

_The boy smiled, relief clear on his face. He nodded enthusiastically._

"_Yes, please do." He held out his hand. "I'm Gwendal…von Voltaire."_

_Anissina's eyes widened, she smiled excitedly as she shook his hand._

"_Anissina von Karbelnikoff." _

_---_

_A surge of electromagnetic energy swept through the courtyard. The palace staff were all on high alert, their hair frizzing. A boy of sixteen stood at the center of the force, deep hair flying around with the energy waves. His navy blue eyes shone with a fire deep inside, illustrating the source of his skill. _

_Dark black clouds rolled in the sky over the palace, the friction and static bowing to the boy's will. _

"_By the elements running through the earth, Lightning! Hear my call!" _

_A large bolt of lightning struck the ground not three feet in front of him. He took a deep breath before standing upright. A hand fell to his shoulder. _

"_Good work, Son."_

"_Thank you, Father." _

_Anissina ran out, excited for her brother and his triumph. He had been training for three years and it seemed he had finally mastered it._

"_Good job big brother! That was amazing!" _

_Her brother turned to her, smiling. "Thanks, 'Nis." _

"_I'm going to start training right now! Then, one day, I can be like you and father!"_

_A barking laugh escaped her father and she turned questioning eyes to him. _

"_Be like us? Girl the only thing that will ever make you like us is your blood. Females are not able to use demon magic. Beyond their slow aging and occasional bursts of healing energy, women are useless at magic." _

_Her father turned away while Anissina stood rooted to the spot. She heard him call her brother after him. Saw him say goodbye before he followed the older man. _

_Anissina shook her head. _He's wrong, I can use magic.

_Three days all Anissina did was practice. Exhausting herself as she tried to summon the magic within her. It began to rain. Coupled with her lack of sleep or food the chilly winds and waters ripped through her, overwhelming her small body until she collapsed in the courtyard._

_She opened her eyes, taking in her bleary surroundings. She looked to her bedside and saw her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes and she launched herself into his arms. He rubbed her back before speaking in his gentle tone._

"_Don't cry Anissina, you're alright now."_

"_Father said I was useless."_

"_Don't listen to him. You're not useless. What would I do without my baby sister?"_

_Anissina pulled back, using a fist to wipe away the tears on her face. She gave him a small smile. _

"_Probably never get anything done unless Father was right behind you."_

_The siblings laughed. Anissina smiled and hugged him again. Father's wrong. I refuse to be useless to our lands._

_---_

_Her face was screwed up in concentration. One more wire and her creation would be complete. She carefully connected the small ends of the blue tubing and gave a triumphant cry. _

"_Yes! I finished her!" _

_She turned around to show the magnificent creation to her friend. Gwendal raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the item. "Her?"_

_Anissina shrieked in outrage. Hitting Gwendal on his cheek before realizing what she'd done. Both blushed, looking away from each other. After a few awkward moments Anissina cleared her throat before explaining what she had accomplished._

"_She happens to be a state of the art doll. Fully equipped with flying and fireball action." _

"_I…see." _

_Anissina sighed. _Of course he wouldn't care. He's just a boy after all_. She looked up at her friend. Five years they had been each other's sanity. Always there for each other when one needed it. _How to make him appreciate the finer things in life?_ A wicked smile formed on her face._

"_Gwendal, how about I teach you to knit?" _

_She grabbed his arm before he could respond and pulled him to another room. The lighting in the lab was far too dark to learn to knit._

_After a few hours of stumbling through the motions, Gwendal seemed to be getting the hang of it. He was currently finishing up, what he had exclaimed would be, a masterpiece. He gave a small cheer as he pulled the knitting from the needles. He held it out for inspection. Anissina pulled it to her and examined it, laughing a bit._

"_You knitted a glove?" _

_Red flared in Gwendal's cheeks. He turned his head away and mumbled. Anissina leaned a little closer, face contorted with irritation._

"_I didn't catch that. Speak up!"_

_He turned his head and their blue eyes locked. After a moment he spoke again._

"_I said it's a dress for your doll." _

_A bright smile blossomed on her face, she dropped her own knitting in favor of hugging the embarrassed boy next to her._

_---_

_Anissina stood in the lab, helping the Professor with his latest invention. She loved being down here. The different sounds, the smells, and excitement! It was just so exhilarating. She knew she had no true responsibilities to the kingdom, she would be free to do whatever she wished. _

I'm going to invent the most amazing things! I can help people by making their lives easier. Now, I just need to find a good test subject._ A devilish smile formed on her lips as the perfect person came to mind. _

Gwendal.

"Wow, so that inventor was really her only friend until Gwendal?"

Conrad nodded sadly. "Yes, as I understand it both Gwendal and Anissina were a tad neglected as children. I think that's why Anissina is so dear to Gwendal, despite his fear of her experiments. They've never really been separated since they met, they wrote letters whenever they were at different castles."

Yuri's eyes were wide, he had never guessed Gwendal to be the type to write _personal_ letters to anyone. A detail from the story flashed through his mind.

"Wait! You said Anissina slapped him right?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Does that mean they're engaged!?"

Conrad's eyes widened. "I…suppose it does."

Both men shuddered in horror before laughing. Gwendal and Anissina married, what a day that would be.

* * *

**So there it is! I had a lot of fun writing this, Gwendal and Anissina are so much fun to play with. I didn't mean for the engagement thing to happen but it did anyway. I may be adding other characters as ideas come for me, this just seemed like a decent place to end. **

**Oh! Before I forget, I don't own Lord of the Rings either, I just liked the quote and thought it would suit this.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Conrad and Wolfram

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

_asdf- thoughts/flashback_

* * *

"Speaking of marriage, how are things with Wolfram?" Conrad asked nonchalantly, laughing silently at the ill look that crossed Yuri's face. Yuri, regaining the ability to speak, cleared his throat.

"He's still set on it- despite his fiancée fiasco. I really hope he gives it up though. I'm 16, I don't want to get married." Sighing, he laid back in the grass. He closed his eyes, enjoying the suns warmth.

Conrad watched Yuri get relaxed, debating if he should ask his next question. In the end, his curiosity had him asking. "So, it's not because Wolfram is a boy?" He watched Yuri turn an intense shade of red. He was mildly shocked to see Yuri shake his head, despite the grudging look on his face.

"Is it because it's Wolfram?" He smiled as Yuri turned an ever deeper red before shaking his head again.

Yuri opened his eyes, gazing at the clouds. Wolfram was definitely the one who confused him the most. _He's so proud and defensive, but then he's also really shy and sensitive. _Yuri looked at Conrad. _He's Wolfram's brothers, maybe he'll explain it to me._

"Conrad," the older man looked down at him, "would you mind telling me more about Wolfram?" He watched Conrad raise an eyebrow and quickly added "About his childhood. He…told me a little about when he was younger, but some of it just doesn't add up."

Conrad looked away, his eyes a shade darker as he recalled the past. He turned back, nearly laughing at the pleading look on the one only serious face of the Demon King. Unable to say no, he nodded.

There was along pause before Conrad started speaking. His voice and face seemed to radiate seriousness as he spoke with purpose.

"Wolfram's past is very close to my own, Yuri. I've often felt that I failed him when he needed me the most. I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

_Conrad lay in bed reading. His mother, heavily pregnant, sat beside him, seeming content with petting his hair. He glanced from his book towards her protruding belly. He smiled, running through everything he would get to do with his younger brother._

_When his mother first told him he would have a younger sibling he had declared it would be a boy. _After all, Gwendal is my brother, but he can't play with me, so I have to have another one_. His thoughts were disturbed by his mother's gasp. He looked over and saw a pained expression on her face._

"_Mother, are you alright?"_

_She smiled at him before grimacing once more. "Darling, I need you to go get someone. It seems your brother wants to meet you."_

_Conrad's eyes widened. He nodded before scrambling to the door. He asked a maid to fetch the physician and inform his brother of the event. Once she scurried away towards the healing wing, Conrad returned to his mother. When she motioned for him to sit beside her, he climbed onto the bed. _

_His mother gently wiped away tears Conrad hadn't known were there. He reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it in his own as he directed it to his lap. He watched her face contort in pain and gripped her hand tighter._

_Celi smiled at her son in hopes of distracting him (for she knew this would take some time). She began speaking once more. "Are you excited, Conrart, to be an older brother?"_

_Conrad smiled and nodded vigorously. "Of course, Mother! I'm going to play with my brother all the time! Maybe Gwendal will play with us too!" He continued discussing his plans, even after the physician arrived._

_Celi breathed deeply, attempting to hide her discomfort from Conrad. She glanced at the physician and midwife, both of whom nodded- signaling that it was time. She looked at Conrad, who had suddenly gotten serious and gently spoke to him. "Conrart, darling, I need you to go find Gwendal and stay with him."_

_Conrad's eyes darkened in confusion. Glancing around the room, he saw only the two who would help deliver his sibling. _Where is Gwendal? Or Lord von Bielefeld? Or Lord von Voltaire? Or even Father?_ Conrad looked at his mother, glancing to her belly quickly before answering. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone."_

_Tears came to Celi's eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but a scream came out._

_-Later-_

_Conrad looked wide-eyed at the bundle in his arms. He examined the squishy looking baby. It was pink, wrinkly, and blotchy. Conrad smiled, "Hello, brother."_

* * *

_Three-year-old Wolfram walked through the gardens. He had wandered away from his nurse hours ago and had managed to get lost. Tears were running down his face, his bright green eyes standing out from the red caused by his crying. He approached a tree and sat beneath it. Bringing his knees to him, he cried into his arms. He heard the thunder rolling in the clouds and stiffened. The rain that began falling chilled him. He cried harder, praying someone would find him soon._

"_Wolfram!" _

_The blonde's head shot up, he glanced around frantically, trying to find the voice. He heard footsteps to his left an turned. His rescuer came into view. The brown-haired twelve-year-old stood by him, breathing heavily and soaked._

"_Wolfram!" Conrad cried when he saw his brother. He dropped to his knees and gathered him in his arms. "We've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Wolfram hugged his brother, shaking with tears of happiness. Standing, Conrad began walking towards the castle. "Come on, let's get you dried off."_

_The rain kept pouring, the storms severity increased over the night. Conrad was asleep in his room, deaf to the thunder cracking outside. His door opened and the intruder crept towards the bed, standing still once they reached the edge. Sensing someone watching him, Conrad's eyes snapped open. He noticed the young one joining him and yawned._

"_Wolfram, what are you doing here?"_

_The toddler clutched his bear-bee teddy bear (given to him by his eldest brother) tightly as he explained._

"_I can't…I mean, Kon is scared of the thunder and can't sleep. Can we sleep in here with you?" He pleaded, his best puppy dog pout in place._

_Conrad smiled and pulled back his bedding, resettling it when his brother jumped in._

_He was on the verge of sleep when he felt his brother curl against him. He almost didn't hear the mumbled 'Thanks brother' before Wolfram fell asleep. Smiling, Conrad wrapped his arm around the boy before falling asleep once more._

* * *

_Wolfram chased Conrad through the training yard, wooden sword in hand. Conrad laughed as his brother chased him. He knew the seven-year-old couldn't catch him at the current speed, so he stopped and readied himself. Wolfram laughed as he charged his brother, colliding his wooden sword with the teenager's. _

_In almost no time Conrad allowed himself to be disarmed, unsuspecting that his brother would then tackle him. _

_Wolfram sat proudly on his brother's stomach, grinning madly. "I got you, Conrart!" _

_Conrad chuckled, "Sure did, Wolfram."_

"_Lord Wolfram!"_

_Both boys turned to see one of the palace instructors standing in the doorway. Wolfram scrambled off of Conrad while the latter merely sat up. The instructor came closer, reaching his hand out to the boy. "It's time for your magic lessons Lord Wolfram."_

_Wolfram glanced at Conrad before looking towards his teacher. "Can Conrart come too? I bet he wants to learn magic too!"_

_Conrad looked away as the instructor gazed at him. When he shook his head, Wolfram sighed. After a quick goodbye, the two left Conrad in the yard. Conrad grabbed his practice sword and stood. _How many times will he ask before he learns the truth?_ Growling in frustration, Conrad threw his sword and left the yard, leaving the swords shattered remains on the ground._

* * *

_Wolfram stumbled under the weight of Gwendal's sword. He was determined to prove he could handle training with his brothers._

"_Wolfram, what are you doing?" _

_Dropping his weapon, Wolfram spun around. Gwendal stood in the doorway, clearly peeved by his brother's actions. He marched into the room, grabbing the sword from the ground. He looked at his youngest brother and sighed. "Wolfram, swords are dangerous. You're too young to use one."_

_Wolfram looked at his brother in defiance. "I'm not! I want to train with Conrad! I get to do magic training with you! And you train with Conrad in the pit!" Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as his voice trailed off. Gwendal knelt in front of him and opened his arms. Wolfram ran to him, crying into his shoulder as his arms surrounded him._

_Once Wolfram calmed down, Gwendal pulled back to look at him. "How about you watch our next spar? I'll let the instructors know you are free tomorrow." _

_Wolfram's emerald eyes widened and he looked at Gwendal. "Really?" he whispered._

_Gwendal smiled and replied softly "Really."_

* * *

_Wolfram sat around the table with his brothers and mother. It was Conrad's sixteenth birthday in a few days and their mother decided a small family dinner would be nice before all the commotion. Conrad was currently opening the present Wolfram had given him._

_His eyes widened when he pulled out the painting. Wolfram beamed with pride when Conrad thanked him. Conrad set the painting aside, thanking the naivety of his brother before grabbing the present from Gwendal. To be honest, he was surprised Gwendal had gotten him anything._

_He unwrapped the box, surprised to find a ring- with the crest of the Demon Kingdom engraved in it. He looked questioningly at Gwendal, who looked away quickly. Smiling, Conrad thanked Gwendal before placing the box aside. He saw one last gift- his mother's. The box was long and beautifully wrapped. He opened it slowly, trying to determine what could be inside._

_The light reflected off the shining metal. Crafted artfully, the swords hilt held three rubies- one at each point. Conrad raised the weapon from the box. Grasping the leather sheath in one hand, he slid it from the blade. Wolfram watched in awe while Gwendal smirked slightly and Celi beamed. _

_Conrad examined the sword, recognizing the design as identical to Gwendal's. He placed it back in its sheath before standing and attaching it to his hip He went to Celi and hugged her._

"_Thanks, Mother." _

_Celi smiled and wiped away a few escaped tears. "Oh Conrart, you've grown up so quickly. I imagine you'll need this sword no matter where you go."_

_At this point Gwendal cut in. "Have you made a decision yet, Conrart?"_

_An uncomfortable silence formed when Conrad didn't answer. Wolfram glanced between the three silent adults. When none of them spoke, he decided he could. "What decision?" Conrad looked at him, his hazel eyes tearing into Wolfram's. He'd been afraid of this since it became clear Wolfram knew nothing of Conrad's human father. He looked to Gwendal, silently pleading for help. When Gwendal nodded and moved towards their brother, Conrad sighed in relief when Gwendal told Wolfram it was time he prepare for bed._

_-Later-_

_Conrad sat with Gwendal in one of the many studies. Conrad stared out the window as Gwendal prepared a drink for each of them. When Gwendal handed him his glass, Conrad held it, looking into the liquid for a few moments before speaking._

"_What did you tell him?" He looked over at Gwendal, who seemed intent on finding something in his drawer. Gwendal paused his search before pulling out his knitting needles. Conrad chucked before turning serious once more. "Gwendal?"_

_The older man sighed. Placing his work on the desk, he looked at his brother. Their eyes met for a moment before Gwendal looked away._

"_I simply told him you had to decide where you wished to live." _

_Conrad smiled, hugely relieved that Wolfram hadn't continued his questioning. Conrad watched Gwendal knit, silently laughing that "Big Bad Gwendal" would do something like knitting. He remembered meeting Gwendal for the first time. He had been four and Gwendal twelve. He knew Gwendal's father had been married to their mother due to a political alliance, so he hadn't expected him to be happy about him._

_But Gwendal, Conrad had expected a brother, a sibling he could play with. Instead he had a twelve-year-old who would stop at nothing to beat his father and ignore him. But something had changed. Gwendal never told him what occurred when he set off looking for his father after Lord von Voltaire passed away, but it was clear something changed._

And nothing is greater proof than this_. He thought as he pulled the ring Gwendal gave him from his pocket. Staring at the insignia, the question on his mind slipped out. "Do you want me to stay, Gwendal?"_

_He heard metal clang against the desk and looked up. Gwendal sat, wide-eyed at his desk. Conrad raised an eyebrow at the hurt look on his face. The normally stoic man stood from his chair abruptly and crossed the room. He stood in front of Conrad and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. _

"_How can you think I want you to go? You're my brother, of course I want you to stay." He sighed, "I know…I know I was horrible in the past. It doesn't matter who your father is, and it never should have. But I know now that, no matter what, no matter where you choose to go, you're my brother. And I love you." Gwendal gently kissed Conrad's forehead before stepping away and returning to his desk._

_-Two Days Later-_

_Wolfram stood in his room. _Conrart…is part human?_ He'd heard a few maids talking about Conrad's upcoming decisions to live either in the Demon Kingdom or the Human world. He was about to reprimand them when it all made sense. _

His mother and brother asking where he planned to go.

Conrart never using magic.

The absence of Conrart's father.

Conrart constantly defending humans.

_Wolfram curled up on his bed feeling utterly betrayed. He'd always looked up to Conrad. How could he now that he knew he had a human father? Wolfram remembered the first time his own father ever spoke of humans_

"Worthless creatures, they don't know their place in this world. They are lazy, greedy, and don't know how to control or defend themselves."

_He rolled over in his bed and stared blankly out the window. _How could this be? Why hadn't anyone told him? Why…why hadn't Conrart told him? _Wolfram buried his head into his pillow to wipe away the tears escaping. His father's words echoed through his mind again. Sitting up, Wolfram steeled himself before walking towards his door. As he walked into the hallway, he knew everything had changed. He walked down the hall, ambling towards the staircase. The flight of stairs ended far too soon for Wolfram. He stood outside of the ballroom where Conrad's party was being held. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. _

_--_

"_Why don't you go live with the other filthy humans? We may have the same mother, but you're no brother of mine, Lord Weller."_

* * *

"That's about all I remember of that night. After Wolfram left, I announced I would be staying in the Great Demon Kingdom, but…things were never the same. Wolfram would barely speak with me and when he did it was courteous at best, contemptuous at worst. That day I lost my baby brother."

Yuri stared in awe at the older man, horrified by the reality. Sure, Wolfram had given him the tip of the iceberg, but this was more than he could really process. _Wolfram just stopped thinking of Conrad as a brother? _"Conrad…"

Conrad turned to look at him, a smile trying to hide the pain and sadness Yuri could still plainly see. "After I returned from your world, Wolfram began speaking to me more. The war affected all of us, and I think it shocked him into caring once more."

Yuri looked away, unsure of what he should say. Digesting the information a bit more, he turned back to Conrad with a smile.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Wolfram thinks of you as his brother. He talks tough, but he was really shaken up when you…"

Conrad looked into the sunset before nodding. He stood from his resting place and dusted himself off. Looking down at Yuri, he held out his hand.

"I think it's time we went home."

Yuri stood, accepting Conrad's help of course, and walked to the horses. Mounting, they began their journey home; both reflecting on Conrad's tale.

* * *

**So, hope you all enjoyed this. I have a few things I'd like to explain/apologize for. **

**1) I hope I didn't confuse anyone by using both Conrad and Conrart, it's supposed to be set up where any narration should be Conrad and any speaking or thinking (Aside from Yuri) should be Conrart so I hope I did that right. **

**2) I really think that Conrad and Wolfram have a special relationship. The last...installment? was in two separate parts but I think that having these two in one lump shows their bond better despite making it a shorter read...not that any of you need to know that but hey, I can justify all I want right?  
**

**3) I hope the last "section" of the flashback was easy enough to follow. I couldn't bring myself to break it up so hopefully you all can follow the jumping about. **

**On a side note, I submitted the first segment of this into the Anime Detour Fanfiction Contest and got 2nd!! I was pretty excited...and embarrassed. But that was cool...and nerdy. **

**So, all of that being said. Peace out!**


End file.
